


a list of apologies

by orphan_account



Category: Original Work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-18
Updated: 2020-03-18
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:48:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23195017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: basically my last post but more specifically for one person who hopefully won't read this but with my luck willi would say you know who you are but i guess i can't completely be sure of that but i like to hope you know
Kudos: 1





	a list of apologies

i have apologized to you more times than i can count. mostly for talking too much and other dumb stuff like that, i think, but also for things with more gravity. but things keep happening and i keep feeling the need to apologize, so here i am, i guess. i know (or at least i was told) i rely on this website too much and i should just be direct, but i guess i've never been particularly good at that.

so, sorry. sorry for every time i haven't shut up, such as right now. sorry for every time i apologized when i didn't need to, which is kind of defeating the purpose, but still.

sorry for being a lot to handle, and sorry for being depressing.

~~is apologizing for existing in the same hallway as you too much? probably, but that "fuck, how does this work?" thing makes me feel like i should.~~

sorry for the handful of times i got drunk, and sorry for the fact that i'm not sober right now, and sorry for telling you. ~~i wasn't going to but goddamn, i can't listen to any more of your relationship troubles and her getting defensive. it is so tiring and i am so tired and i couldn't handle it. you guys just fight so much! kudos to you for being able to handle it because i'm just the one she tells her problems to and i can't even deal with it.~~

sorry for the amount of times i've upset your girlfriend. it seems to be a talent i have, and the amount of times i do this unintentionally is incredible.

sorry for the times i texted you, because you should not have to deal with me.

sorry for rambling about going to inpatient. ~~being put in a psych ward is just one of my greatest fears and it never seems to go well for anyone and i'm being put into "intensive therapy" already and things are just a lot.~~

sorry for writing this; i just felt like i was going to go insane if i didn't get it all out.

for the record, i'm always here if you want to talk or vent or anything. seriously, i don't mind it, i'd honestly rather listen to anyone than drown in my own thoughts, so there, that's a reason that's not even personal.

so, anyway, ciao for now and good night!!


End file.
